Who gets Tenten?
by Tentenrocks
Summary: Lee challenges some of the shinobi who are making fun of him to get Tenten on a date. Keeps you laughing till the ending! Oneshot for those who hate pickup lines.Based on the comic by:frzdragon


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO PROPERTY OF MISASHI KISHIMOTO!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 1 THE CHALLENGE**

During a meeting for the shinobi Lee is getting made fun of.

"Dork Lee!"Shikamaru shouted.

"Bushy Brows!"Naruto shouted making all the guys laugh.

"You stole my eyebrows!"Gaara shouted pointing to no eyebrows over his eyes making all the shinobi laugh harder.

As they walked out Tenten passed the crowd.

"I challenge you all!"Lee shouted.

"To what an eyebrow growing contest?"Kankuro said making guys chuckle.

"No I challenge you all to make Tenten go on a date with you by giving her a pick-up line compliment!"Lee shouted.

"This ought to be easy."Kiba said.

"No becuz if Tenten rejects or slaps you or gets mad about the line your out last one standing wins!"Lee shouted.

"Your on!"Neji shouted.

Every Shinobi's thoughts:Oh I got a good line just wait.

_The next day..._

Kiba was the first to try and make his move he walked up to Tenten during her individual training.

"Exuse me miss if I said you had a nice body would you hold it against mine?"Kiba asked followed by both eyebrows raisingx3. Tenten turned red and gave him a big whack on the face.

"You perverted animal!"Tenten shouted walking away red.

_Later that night at yet another shinobi meeting about the challenge..._

"Okay."Gai said,"This challenge is getting good but looking at Kiba tells me he's out."Then Gai crossed Kiba's name out on the board.Kiba with a red face said "Okay my compliment was a little too good."

"Okay now we are going to continue the challenge tomarrow remember one compliment per day so Tenten doesnt get suspicious."Gai said letting allthe shinobi go.

_The next day..._

Neji is going to make his move during a meal at Ichiraku's.

"You look familiar oh yeah you look like my next girlfriend!"He shouted.

"Neji?"Tenten said then she got up and walked away."This is getting weird."Tenten thought.

_Later that night at yet another meeting..._

"Okay Neji is that is counted as getting rejected so next person is on go."Gai said crossing out Neji's name.

"At least I didn't get smacked."Neji mumbled looking at Kiba. They are in the loser corner.

_The next day..._

Kankuro is making his move lets see what the sand has in mind.

"Hey."Kankuro said going up to Tenten.

"Hi?"Tenten said looking comfused.

"Do you wanna play?"Kankuro asked.

"Play what Dog v.s Cat okay im the dog."Tenten said sarcastically refering to his hood with the ears.

"Hey you know what baby the im like a rubix cube the more you play with me the harder I get."Kankuro said.

Tenten turned red and punched him and walked away."Thats it something suspisious is going on."Tenten thought.

_Later that night at yet another meeting..._

"Okay Kankuro's out next!!"Gai shouted.

_The next day..._

Naruto is going to make his move.

"Hey Tenten what are the chances of me getting heads if I flip this 50 cent coin?"He asked pulling out a 50 cent coin.

"1 out of 2."Tenten said without looking up from the paper she was writing on.Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

_Naruto gets marked off next day..._

Gaara has something on his mind creepy . 

Gaara went up to Tenten when she was about to open the door to her house.

"Hey you be the iceburge ill be the titanic and ill go down on you."Gaara said.

Tenten threw over the balcony and stomped inside her house all red.

_Gaara waaaay out next..._

Sasuke has something up his sleeve hmmm . 

He went up to her and pulled her close poking her hair buns.

"Your daddy must be a baker cuz those are the finest buns i've ever seen."Sasuke said now feeling her butt with his other hand.

"You are more perverted than Kiba!"Tenten shouted flipping him backward.

_Sasuke out next day..._

Shikamaru went up to Tenten as she was reading on a bench.

"Hey I bit my lip will you kiss it till it gets better?"Shikamaru said pointing to his lip with a puppy dog pout.

Tenten looked up."Ask Ino."

_Shikamaru rejected at least he has Ino anyway next day..._

"Just watch everyone I will get Tenten's heart."Lee said making all the guys watch from behind a bush.

"Ten-chan."Lee said.

"Yeah Lee?"Tenten asked.

"Be my girlfriend and I'll protect you till the day I die!"Lee said with a cute smile.

"Thats nice Lee."Tenten said still listening to her I-pod.

All the guys laughed but Tenten didnt her cuz her I-pod was all the way up.

_Lee rejected next day..._

"Hey Tenten."Shino said.

"Hi Shino."Tenten said smiling.

"I heard that alot of guys were being rude to you this week."Shino said.

"Yeah actually every shinobi except you."Tenten said looking up at Shino.

Shino was silent for a while.

"Shino?"Tenten asked.

"Oh sorry do you have a map I got lost in your beautiful eyes."Shino said.

"Aww thats so sweet."Tenten said standing up and kissing Shino on the cheek.

"Hey wanna go get ramen?"Shino asked.

"If you mean you wanna go on a date with me then sure."Tenten said locking elbows with Shino.

Then all the guys who got rejected popped out of no where.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HAVE ME!!!"They all shouted in unision.

"Sorry I got a date with Shino."Tenten said and walked away.

"She took the guy who has bugs in his body."Naruto said watching Tenten and Shino disappear into the sunset.

FIN


End file.
